


Wishes

by AutisticWriter



Series: Haiku Poems [19]
Category: A Series of Unfortunate Events (TV), A Series of Unfortunate Events - Lemony Snicket
Genre: Angst, Gen, Haiku, Poetry, Regret, the miserable mill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-20 06:58:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14255466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticWriter/pseuds/AutisticWriter
Summary: Charles wishes he could have adopted the Baudelaire orphans.





	Wishes

Three lonely orphans  
need a home. How he wishes   
he could adopt them.


End file.
